The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing of sheet films. More particularly, it relates to such an apparatus which has at least one drawer compartment for insertion of a drawer with a processing material, and a developing device for the sheet films with several tanks or chambers arranged above and below the drawer compartment or the drawer compartments, through which the sheet films are moved.
Apparatuses of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such apparatuses is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-OS No. 3,432,0077, and the developing device is disclosed, for example, in the German document DE-OS No. 3,535,980. The apparatus disclosed in the first mentioned document has the advantage that it can be used in any light space without water or waste and actions, while the chemicals and the water from containers can be protected in the development tank and the waste water can be discharged in removal containers. However, it possesses the disadvantage that the used chemicals must be discharged and fresh chemicals must be filled and there is no possibility for regenerating the chemicals by their repumping to the apparatus.